As a liquid discharge head, there has conventionally been known, for example, an inkjet head that carries out various kinds of printings by discharging a liquid onto a recording medium. The liquid discharge head includes a flow channel member having a plurality of discharge holes and a plurality of pressurizing chambers, and a piezoelectric actuator substrate. The flow channel member and the piezoelectric actuator substrate are connected to each other with an adhesive (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).